total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Silent Fever!
(Chris) : *Opens his mouth, a screen comes up, doing the recap, all the color isn't there, the screen reads* Last time on TDRI, Ella was betrayed as Beth sneakily got her off after winning the vampire challenge, Bridgette and Brick still aren't kissing and DJ voted off Ella ! What will happen next time on TDRI? *Pre challenge interaction, with no words but a screen saying what someone is saying whenever they speak* 9:15 Berryleaf (kthx) 9:16 DerpyandDawn (beth) : DJ! We need to get out Bricdgette! They will become the powerful couple! 9:16 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Yea! 9:16 Galtguy64 (Brick) Bridgette! We need to talk.... Like now. 9:16 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : How about we form an aliiance beth? 9:17 VeryUnknownFan DJ is an idiot 9:17 Izzynoah12 yea ik 9:17 Coolboy87 (Continue on with ep!) 9:17 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Beth do you want to? 9:18 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Sure! (CONF: Idiot ) (Bridgette) : I wanna talk to you to! 9:19 Galtguy64 (Brick) Okay. You go first. 9:19 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : I want the alliance to work Beth so don't get me eliminated (DJ) : *conf* I hope beth doesn't eliminate me 9:21 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) ; Well...... I was watching past episodes... and saw some of LeShawna's confessionals... It turned out Geoff apologized.... 9:21 Berryleaf (when you open another chat and the one you're on closes) 9:22 Galtguy64 (Brick) oh.... that's um... great! 9:22 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *Walks up to Brick and Bridgette* 9:23 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Alright! 9:23 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Me and Leshawna talked a lot before she was eliminated and she had told me 9:23 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Okay campers! 9:23 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Yeah... But the problem is..... 9:23 Coolboy87 (Chris) : *Cheesy Music* The challenge today is.... (Dawn) : WOAH. (Dawn) : *Tackles Chris* I am totally not being OOC. 9:24 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) ; *Sigh* I like you.... (LOL'ING RN COOLBOY) 9:24 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Dawn? 9:24 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : I. JUST. REALIZED. NOT EVERYONE LIKES THE ANIMALS! SICK PEOPLE! 9:25 Galtguy64 (Brick) *kisses Bridgette* This is the problem, isn't it? 9:25 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Wait Daw- (Dawn) : SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MCFAME! 9:25 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *Sees Brick kiss Bridge* Finally! 9:25 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Yes.... Truth is... I am kinda over Geoff..... He was controlling and all we did was make out 9:25 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO ENTERTAIN ME, BEFORE I BLOW UP THE ISLAND! (DAWN) : SHUT UP AND START! 9:26 Galtguy64 (Brick) I get it - Wait what?! 9:26 VeryUnknownFan (Wait until next season...) 9:26 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : *Conf* I am actually acting, violence solves nothing, evil is bad and I do indeed know not everyone has the same tastes. 9:26 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : *Whispers to DJ* They need to go! So lets try to convince someone to vote the other! 9:26 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *Punches Chris in the face* Is dat funny dawn? 9:26 Coolboy87 (Chris) : OW! 9:27 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *whispers* k Beth 9:27 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : *Conf* But Chris says if I act, he will give me money for my animal sanctuary, I debated on doing this bur.... (Dawn) : N-I MEAN YES! 9:27 Galtguy64 (Brick) *tackles DJ* sorry! (Brick) Was that funny? 9:28 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Really? *Falls* 9:28 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Um *Sets a tree on fire* Sorry Earth.... 9:28 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : *Conf* Does the controller REALLY blow up the island? Chris isn't that mean...righr> (Dawn) : I'll show you what you can do to make me funny, do you all AGREE? 9:28 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Um.... whatever 9:28 Berryleaf (dawn is cool) 9:29 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : *Conf* This acting seems morally wrong. I am really conflicted... 9:29 DerpyandDawn (dawn is OOC atleast Ella 's is) 9:29 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : *Looks on as everyone is tied up on a large train track with a train zooming at them* 9:30 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) ; Um... YIKES!? 9:30 Galtguy64 (Brick) What the heck, Dawn?! This isn't acting you physic lunatic! 9:30 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Woah 9:30 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : *Conf* I should indeed stop this acting. Any of sum of money isn't worth this....the problem is I can't untie them! On the bright side the train is going slowly! 9:31 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Hey Bridgette! I Heard Brick talking to Jo the other night... 9:31 Galtguy64 (Brick) *wiggles to get free* 9:31 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : What I am doing is merely acting, *the animals come to her* My precious animals deserve not to be on this island, I am indeed sorry. 9:31 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : This must be a challenge 9:31 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : If one can break out and free the others, the one will win immunity. 9:31 Galtguy64 (Brick) *inches and uses his teeth* 9:32 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *Tries to break free* 9:32 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : WHAT?! (CONF: If Jo comes here She will ruin my relationship!- I mean friendship! I mean she is strong......and intimidating 9:32 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : I am truly sorry for succumbing to one of Chris' insolent bribes, his action of ushering me to do this for something as worthless as money has made me ashamed. (Dawn) : *Shuts her eyes* I feel that tonight's elimination will be a shocking elimination indeed. 9:33 Galtguy64 (Brick) *does the worm and rips one strand of rope* Oh yeah! 9:33 Izzynoah12 (DJ) :*tries to break free* 9:33 Berryleaf gtg bye 9:33 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Yeah! Something about "Using You to Get Farther" 9:33 Izzynoah12 (bye berry) 9:33 Coolboy87 (Chris) : What the heck, Dawn?! Ugh! You're meant to be bribed and make sure they do not break free! *Presses the button on the remote in Dawn's hand, the train speeds up* (Dawn) : Oh no! 9:34 Galtguy64 (Brick) AGH! Oh my god- WERE GONNA DIE! 9:34 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Hopefully not. 9:34 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *Rips some of the rope* 9:34 Galtguy64 (Brick) *digs in pocket* 9:34 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : *Gaps* Berryleaf has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. 9:34 DerpyandDawn *Gasps* 9:34 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : Breaking free would be the logical choice, try holding hands, and doing it, holding hands are like touching souls. 9:35 Galtguy64 (Brick) Beth. I can here you, ya filthy liar! 9:35 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *Continues to move and breaks more and more pieces of the rope* 9:35 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) ; H-how coule he?! *Gets angry and tries to break through the rope* (they are whispering btw* 9:35 Izzynoah12 (k) 9:36 Galtguy64 (Brick) *pulls out pocket-knife* Thank you Sargent Tony! (Oh lol) 9:36 Coolboy87 (Chris) : *Watches his watch* Okay, the challenge should really have been finished, *Speeds up the train even more* Brick, your hands aren't free! 9:36 Galtguy64 (Brick) Aw man. *uses teeth* (we should really specify certain details bc this happens a lot) 9:36 Coolboy87 (Chris) : But, you did manage to get your knife out of your pocket. 9:36 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : *Breaks Through and Jumps Out* (she is really enraged so its not power playing* 9:36 Coolboy87 (Chris) : And Bridgette wins! VeryUnknownFan has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. 9:37 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Alright! Bridgette get them out! QUICK! 9:37 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Congrats bridge! 9:37 Galtguy64 (Brick) *uses knife to untie himself and rolls out of the way* 9:37 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : *Grabs Chris* I DON'T CARE! *SAves Them anyway* 9:37 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Alright, vote, contestants! 9:37 Galtguy64 (Brick) Please.. I- uh *passes out* 9:38 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Bridgette is immune! 9:38 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Thanks briidgette 9:38 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : *Whispers* Bridge is on baord! (Bridgette) : *Sits Down* Hmph! *Tries to hide her tears* 9:38 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Remember to vote 9:39 Galtguy64 (Brick) *wakes up* Huh..... A-are you okay? 9:39 Coolboy87 (Chris) : VOTE ALREADY! 9:39 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) ; *Mimics* Are You Ok? MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK JO! 9:39 Coolboy87 (Dawn) : Chris, I must be leaving the island, ashamed of my actions, I have accepted the money and it has been withdrawn from your possession. Good day. (Chris) : *Turns and Dawn is gone* WHAT> 9:40 Galtguy64 (Brick) Jo?! I don't even LIKE Jo! (Brick) I like you and ONLY you! VeryUnknownFan has returned to Pahkitew Island! 9:40 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Sappy. Ugh! 9:40 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Its true bridgette 9:40 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : *Starts to feel bad and looks around* ..... 9:40 Coolboy87 (Chris) : If you do not vote! (Chris) : Beth! Hello?! 9:41 Galtguy64 (Brick) Where did you hear I liked JO ?! 9:41 Coolboy87 (Chris) : From every JoXBrick fan in the world! 9:41 Galtguy64 (Brick) Shut up , Chris! 9:42 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Anyway! Ceremony time! 9:42 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Basically Everyone Who Saw TDROTI 9:42 Coolboy87 ---AT THE CEREMONY--- (Chris) : Bridgette is safe! (Chris) : So is DJ! 9:42 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : yay 9:42 Galtguy64 (Brick) *sighs* 9:42 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Alright Brick or Beth...who goes? BETH! 9:42 VeryUnknownFan (Jo) will spill it all next season. 9:43 Galtguy64 (Brick ) I guess it's my turn to go... *stands up* 9:43 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Beth, I just announced it, you can't change your vote. (Chris) : Alright, Brick is an idiot . 9:43 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Oh what the 9:43 Galtguy64 (Brick) What does this mean? 9:43 Coolboy87 (Chris) : What will happen next time on RI? Will Brick here what I say? Will DJ survive? No. Will Bridgette and Brid (Chris) and Brick get any less Gidgette? 9:43 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : And the villain goes down 9:44 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : That was a joke right? 9:44 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Will Beth stay away? 9:44 Galtguy64 (Brick) I'm safe?! WOO-HOO 9:44 Coolboy87 (Chris) : NO. (Chris) : Beth! It was not a joke! 9:44 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Liar! (beth) ; Liar (Beth) : i am pretty sure (Beth) : that is a lie 9:45 Coolboy87 (Chris) : You tried to change your vote, to late though, as I had already teased you by saying you were going cause I received the votes! *Throws Beth in the limo, for her to never return it speeds off* ---END--- Category:Blog posts